Rosebud
The Splicer model "Rosebud" is a female factory worker frantically looking for her lost child, who might have been taken to be made into a Little Sister. She cries out to her child, or for her child not to be taken from her, when she is not singing a broken version of Amazing Grace. She also frequently refers to the player character as "monster". She speaks with a slight Eastern European accent, and appears in Welcome to Rapture, Neptune's Bounty, Hephaestus, Point Prometheus and in the final level. Rosebud is the most mutated Splicer model in the first game, with one side of her face horribly consumed by a roseate tumor, from which she likely gets her name. Rosebud is the first Splicer model to appear in-game in the form of Rose, a powerful Spider Splicer, who slays Johnny as Jack first arrives in Rapture. Quotes At a Locked Door *"Out now, out! Open, now!" *"Bastard!" *"Behind every door, an opportunity is so dangerous. ''" Frozen (Stuttering) *"''Ah, why so cold, ah." *"So cold." *"Mama..." Burning (Heading to Water) *"Oh, help! Hel-!" Examining Corpse *"A floor, one two three four six seven... twelve thirteen thirty-four twenty-seven." *"I spy, on this little fly, something ending with tears. " Idle *"She's still breathing... Oh, of course she is, she's just a child..." *"Shh... Oh, no... Of course you're not dying, my little one. You're just a baby... Babies don't die." *"No... they won't take you... you're just a- a little child." *"But she's my little girl... She has my eyes, can't you see?" *"Ah, don't hurt her! No, please! Take me, instead!" *"We'll go away, I promise. Just- just- just- just don't hurt her..." *"Oh, please... please... you don't want my girl. She's no use to you... can't you take... the neighbor's girl, instead?" *"Take me! Take my body! Take anything! Just don't hurt- take my little one!" Singing *4 different sections of the song "Amazing Grace." Hears Player *"Who's there?" *"'' A sign!" *"''Baby? Is that you?" *"Where?" *"Are you here to hurt?" *"Is that you?" *"'' I heard it too." Returning to Idle *"''You better not come back, I'll be waiting." *"Go away! Go away, and don't come back!" *"Gone, and good riddance, too. Such a filthy man!" *"Go your way, leave me to my memories!" Killed the Player *"Aw, dance. Another dance. Aw, dance with me." *"Wake up, sleepy. ''; They're gone... Please? Please...? Please?!" *"''You fool, you dirty bastard, you... Aw, stay clean! Aw, stay, stay now!" *"That takes care of that." *"That's for my little one!" Searching for Player *"Kislány! Are you there, little child?" (Kislány is Hungarian for "little girl.") *"Darling? Are you hungry?" *"Sweetness? Mama's here to hold you." *"Are you the one who took my baby...? You better not be..." *"Darling? It's me! It's Mama. Come out, now." *"Sweetheart...? Where are you...? Come out, please... Mama just wants to hold you." *"You listen to your Mama! I'm getting very cross with you!" *"Mama's getting very angry, now!" *"Find a better hiding place monster, I can see you!" *"Stop dragging this out and fight me, you bastard!" *"Are you afraid of me, monster?" Attacking the Player *"You'll have to fight me for her!" *"Traitor! Traitor!" *"I'll break you!" *"What?! What's that you say?!" *"Why would you take my little one?!" *"Hands off, she's mine!" Using Vending Machines *"Stop hiding it from me, no more buttons!" *"Can I have it, please...? Thank you, thank you..." *"Teasing isn't nice." When the Player Runs *"Don't run away from ME!" *"I'm on your trail, your stench!" *"Why are you leaving me?!" *"Come back! Come back! Come back here!" Video thumb|300px|left Gallery 800px-Rosebud.jpg|A Rosebud Splicer encountered in BioShock. 1187595919.jpg|The Rosebud hit with Electro Bolt. de:Rosebud fr:Rosebud Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies